The Inglourious Couple
by MovieLoverMF
Summary: Lieutenant Archie Hicox is given a mission, a mission that will require all of his skill and a little bit of charm. PRE-MOVIE. REVIEWS?
1. Chapter 1 A Mission

Chapter One A Mission

Lieutenant Archie Hicox followed behind his escort down one of the many halls lined with dark wood. He had been summoned but he had yet to be told for what. Keeping his eyes on the escort who fetched him from a very boring day in the office, doing paperwork wasn't his thing, he was the mission type. He hoped as he listened to the clicking boots on the hardwood floor that he was being summoned for another mission. He was just another desk Lieutenant when he did not have a mission on his mind or that need to be conducted.

Turing through a single door that was opened then quickly closed before going down another long hallway to a set of double doors. The escort opened the doors and moved aside allowing him to walk through the large door way in to a very spacious room. Huge rugs covered the beautiful hard wood and long deep red drape covered the dark wood walls. A large map hung on the wall to his left and a small globe was set not to far from his right. In the far center a piano but today no pianist. It was obviously a banquet hall but there was no banquet

He looked around the room curious of his surrounding before his eyes landed on an individual to his left and upon closer observation he snapped to attention and saluted the General who saluted him back.

"Lieutenant Archie Hicox reporting sir!"

"At-ease Lieutenant, drink?"

"No sir. You?" the Lieutenant asked as he relaxed is stance.

"Whiskey, No junk in it. The bar is in the globe." The Lieutenant nodded and approached the globe, opening it and reaching in selecting what he thought was the closest color to whiskey before pulling the cap of and taking a sniff of it to be sure, he checked a few bottles before pouring a glass half full. "You're probably wondering why I had you escorted here." Walking over to General he handed him his drink.

"Just slightly sir. I just figured that it was another mission since I've been stuck behind a desk for the last three months. I could use a good challenge." The General smiled with approval and nodded.

"Well that is just what I have for you sir a good challenge, one that requires your skill and charm should I say." The Lieutenant smiled. "The third Reich is having their quarterly gala in celebration of all their accomplishments, however ridiculous they were, there will be lots of dancing and drunken Nazi's unable to control their speech, especially when they are trying to charm a young woman." The General walked over to the map and the Lieutenant followed. "The location is still unknown. Everything that you need to know will be briefed to you as it comes along." The Lieutenant inclined his head in question.

"Why so early with the initial brief if not all the information has been obtained sir."

"Because we need you to prepare with your date, hence my mention of a young woman." The general gave a smirk of amusement.

"Date sir?"

"The woman who is going to get you into the gala, you will be acting as her husband who has returned from the war. He name and rank are still being investigated. We are trying to obtain a name and rank of an individual that is not well known by the high chain of command."

"Is it just me and this woman conducting this mission sir or are their any others that I have to work with. I tend to not work well with others." The General nodded and continued looking down at the folder he was holding before handing it over to the Lieutenant.

"All the current information that you need, meetings, names of people that will be involved in the future, the current facts are in the folder." Taking the folder from the General he flipped it open doing a quick scan over the paper work within it. "You will have weekly updates delivered to you. From here on out you will be living with the woman in a location that is on the edge of German society so that your activities are not too suspicious too the surrounding public." The Lieutenant listened closely before looking back down at the paperwork, seeing the address' and meeting times for him to get the weekly updates. "It is imperative Lieutenant that you make every effort pull this off. You're playing as husband and wife and that's something hard to fake." He looked up from the paperwork and nodded.

"Yes sir, I understand I will do my best." The General nodded.

"Very good then, your mission starts now Lieutenant get what you need and head to location disclosed in that folder. She will be expecting you before night fall, be quick about your business. Any questions?"

"Yes, sir, might I ask what her name is?"

"Her name is protected till the mission is complete she has been using a code name, she will go by Alexandria until further notice. A lot is at stake here on both your parts."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed Lieutenant." The Lieutenant nodded and snapped to attention before saluting and leaving the room. He walked quickly back the way that he came. He had never worked with anyone before on a mission like this, especially a woman. He did as the General instructed and made quickly with gather his things and everything he was going to need. He took a few moments to himself to get in the mental aspect of the mission, reading over all the files and memorizing a few things pertinent. It didn't take him long to get to the address that was supplied in the folder he was given memorized. He was off his mission had begun. He took a taxi a better part of the way to the address he was given before he got out and walked the rest of the way. Keeping a close tab on the numbers above each the door, the houses were lined together. Upon arrival to his destination he paused and double checked the number in his head.

A quick knock on the door to the two story duplex house and he was greeted by a woman, that was twice his age.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, Feedback is always appreciated! Any comments or questions just pass them my way. I would like to know if I am going the right direction with this story. THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2 Alexandria

Chapter 2 Alexandria

The door opened and an older woman came into view catching the Lieutenant of guard. Wondering for a moment if this was the right address and hoping that this wasn't the woman he was working with. The woman stared up at him and stood very still. Clearing his throat he gave a weak smiled and announced him-self.

"Hello, I hope that this is the right address ma'am, I'm looking for a, Alexandria. Are you?" The woman chuckled and shook her head.

"No but please come in I will fetch the lady of the house." Walking into a well furbished entryway he was told to wait by the door as the woman slowly moved up the stairs. Setting down the bag he had slung over his shoulder, he continued to look around. Moments passed before he heard a door swing open and shut, followed by the sound of footsteps moving quick down the hall and stairs. He looked up and watched a much younger woman descend the stairs. She wore a simple buttoned down shirt and a lose slacks. She had her long brown hair slung up into a clip making her overall look simple and unkempt.

"Lieutenant Hicox I presume." She quickly finished her decent and walked over to him.

"Yes. Alexandria?" She smiled.

"Yes sir." She gave a small laugh and shook his hand. "I'm sure you were told that you will be living her for the duration of the mission, sir." He nodded and gave a smile.

"You don't need to call me sir, call me Archie or make up a nickname or something."

"I'll see what I can do." She looked back up the stairs to the woman he had met earlier. "That Mrs. Higgins, she just the household maid, she wont be a bother of you."

"It perfectly alright I'm sure at some point I would like to be bothered if it's only the three of us living in this house."

"Well she leaves at night so half the time it will be just us." Looking back and forth between Mrs. Higgins and the Lieutenant she debated on what to do. "Well grab your things and I'll show you to your room." He nodded and quickly grabbed his things and followed her up the stairs. Showing him his room and adjoining bathroom she soon left him to his business. He unpacked and soon relaxed on his bed, leaning back he rested against the many pillows. Without realizing it he was soon out like a light. He was awoken by a knock on the door. Jumping at the sudden sound he looked around not familiar with his surrounding till his memories from earlier in the day caught up with him. The door slowly cracked open and the light from the hallway spilled in. Standing he walked briskly to the door as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, forgive me I didn't mean to wake you." He shook his head and smiled.

"No it's alright I must have dozed off." She nodded.

"I made some dinner if you would like some."

"Yes, I'm starving." She motioned for him to follow her and she led him down to the kitchen.

"Its nothing special, I haven't had anytime to get any real food in the house. Mrs. Higgins is going to shop around in the morning for me." Heading over to the bar-like counter where the food was waiting. It was only an assortment of fruits, cheeses and crackers.

"This is fine. Thank you." Sitting down at the bar he made up a plate of the various snacks as she poured him a glass of water and sat across from him doing the same. After a few moments of silence he took a quick drink of water and looked over to her. "So Miss Alexandria."

"Just Alexandria please." He smiled and nodded.

"Alexandria, how did you end up with such a mission like this." She took a drink of water as well and smiled.

"I was recruited by the General who assigned you to this mission. I've been working on this for awhile going to the galas and events with the higher of German society, establishing myself."

"How did you do that?"

"There is already a small story set for my role in this mission." He nodded continuing picking at his food. "My husband is currently away at war and I just trying to support him as best as I can." Question came across his face.

"What do you do when they ask you for his name?"

"I usually have been able to excuse my-self and disappear for awhile and they never ask me afterwards." He chuckled.

"And they haven't noticed." She shook her head no as she took another sip of her water. "Don't you think that they will eventually?"

"I've only been at this for the past two weeks, soon I will have a name." picking the last remnants off his plate he finished his water and stood offering to take her plate. Handing it over he placed them in the sink. "Well I'm going to head off to bed, feel free to roam about a bit, since you got your sleep already." He nodded and watched her leave the kitchen. He leaned against the sink until he heard a door click shut before he began roaming around a bit, finding the library, her room which he did not enter. The living and formal dinning rooms, the basement, he was looking at every possible escape route just in case they would need it or he would. Soon after he went through the entire house making mental notes to himself he was in the library looking at the wide selection of literature that was supplied. Settling on just a simple book he had read before many times he began flipping through it remembering the characters and story. He soon caught himself nodding off and took the initiative to go back to bed as well.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3 the start of a Lesson Plan

Chapter 3 the start of a Lesson Plan

"Here is what the General wanted us to focus on for the mean time since we have no information to go off of yet." He pulled the piece of paper out of the folder and handed it over across the counter. Looking over the list she was nodding after she read each individual subject.

"So when do we start dating?" She laughed causing him to smile a bit. "I mean we got everything here to start a relationship of our own." She looked back down at the list.

"Well that is pretty much what he wants us to do but within means of course." She looked up and nodded. "Nothing to over the top."

"Course. So what do you want to start with?" he took a seat at the bar and sighed for a moment.

"We will start simple, with everything that is going to help us work up to being around each other in the way they want us to be." She watched him as he pulled out a pad and pen.

"Name off some of the things you would like to start with." He waved his hand keeping his eye on the paper. She scanned over the paper and sighed.

"I don't know, dancing seems to be simple enough to start out with and then maybe edict and all that good stuff that goes with that." Writing everything that she was saying down on a piece of paper he looked up at her.

"How good is your German?"

"I was born and raised in Germany so pretty good." He looked at her cautiously for a moment. "Don't worry I'm not German, my parents were Irish living in Germany when I was born, didn't stay to long but long enough to adapt to their language."

"We will have to practice a little on that as well." He continued writing. Placing the pen down when he was finished he handed her his work. "How's that for a schedule for the week." Taking it from him she read over it and nodded in agreement. They would do most of the hard stuff in the morning and finish of the day with dancing.

"I could work with that." She looked up at the clock, she ended up sleeping well into the afternoon, sighing she looked over at him. "So start now with what you have scheduled? What was it dancing?" he shrugged and nodded in agreement. "We can practice in the library." She suggested. "I have no music to dance too though." He stood and shrugged.

"We dance to our own music." She chuckled and motioned for him to follow. They moved the furniture out of the way and stood in the center of the room for a few moments thinking.

"Do you know how to dance?" He laughed out loud when she asked.

"I figured you would since you're the female in this equation." She shook her head no and smiled. "Yes I know how to." He motioned for her to move forward.

Grasping her right hand he placed it on his shoulder and lightly grasped her left hand.

"Now, straight posture and move when I move, when I move my right foot forward move your left foot back. Same if you move forward and so on and so forth, with me so far." She nodded looking down at her feet for a moment before back up at him. "Let's give it a try."

He moved forward and she hesitantly moved back laughing a little as he moved forward and back. He laughed with her keeping the steps slow. She kept her eyes on her feet most of the time not wanting to step on his feet or fall on her face.

"Hey." She looked up and stumbled over her own feet. Catching her he gave a light chuckle. "You have to be looking at me, not just yet but during the real thing you need to keep eyes on me."

"Ok, I've never danced before so this is going to be hard." He helped her stand back up on her own feet and stepped away from her.

"Never?" she shook her head no. "Not even a little happy dance or victory dance." He began imitating one for her making her laugh out loud. "You know what I mean." He stopped and smiled.

"No never this formal."

"Ah I see, well have to work on this just a little bit more."

"Then let's keep going." She suggested moving back up to him. They went through the exercises over and over again. Not paying attention to the time they were able to get through most exercises with out a mistake. A knock at the door brought their attention to the time and Mrs. Higgins poked her head in through the door. She was leaving for the day and informed them both that she had left all the groceries on the kitchen counter. Alexandria thanked her and continued to walk out of the library, leaving the Lieutenant to his thoughts.

He slouched down on the couch and let out a deep breath. He looked up at the many book cases that line the walls. He stared off into space not moving or thinking till the smell of food came to his senses. Standing he made his way down to the kitchen where the food was being placed on the counter ready to be dished out.

"Pasta?" She asked motioning to the food in front of her he nodded in agreement and dished himself out his dinner. They sat silent through the meal, he broke the silence when he offered to take her plate from her.

"No I got the dishes." He inclined his head.

"But you prepared the meal, the least I could do is clean it up or be a bit helpful." She stood and grabbed the plate from him, setting everything in the sink. Running the water she filled the sink and let it fill up. Turning off the water she turned to him.

"Mrs. Higgins has nothing else to do tomorrow morning, she usually sits in the library and reads." He gave a smirk and nodded. "So what now Lieutenant?" He frowned at his title. "Sorry it's going to take me awhile to call you by your name, habit kind of a thing."

"I understand."

"Let's do another hour of this dancing thing and call it a night."

"Alright, sounds good to me." He agreed and they went back into their exercises.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4 Recollecting the past

Chapter 4 Recollecting the past

After they had finished their dance exercises for the night they went their separate ways. Alexandria did not waste time in preparing herself a hot bath. Her legs were sore, her nerves shot, and head pounding in agony. She filled the tub half and poured some scented soap in the water and mixed it in with her hand. She slipped in slowly letting her muscles adjust to the sudden heat; once she had adjusted to the water she leaned her head back and sighed. Maybe she made to big of a deal with the General, she never expected it would be as complicated as it has been. She stared up ceiling reliving the past few weeks.

Two Weeks Prior

She sat alone in a local club watching the group of Nazi soldiers make toasts. She was able to identify some major players in the hierarchy. None of them were too big but she need these ones to get to the next level. Looking around there was no one present higher than a Lieutenant. All were higher enlisted men which she couldn't use, she knew that I the next few weeks there would be another player in this mission that she was conducting and he would be acting as a higher ranking German officer and her husband, so fraternizing with German enlisted Nazis was not fitting for and officers wife.

She sighed it had been two days since she had gotten this assignment, she had followed all the instructions given to her by the General. In the paperwork she was given it listed all the names of the officers she needed to attempt to get in contact with and the locations that they were most likely to be at and the times. She had yet to be successful in her attempts. Sitting up she ordered a drink and just watched out into the crowed club, just staring out into space until her drink was placed in front of her. She sipped at it till she was finished looking at the clock in the corner she sighed, placing a tip on the table she walked out of the club into the cold night air. Taking a deep breath and began the journey home. Keeping in the street lights she kept looking behind her hearing footsteps, having a feeling. She looked back for a moment and saw nothing but black. Looking forward she stopped short in her step, off in the distance she saw a figure, a all to familiar figure. Taking a closer looker she gasped.

"Lieutenant Hicox?" He turned and smiled. Her body jerked out of the memory causing water to splash out of the tub. Breathing heavily she looked around the bathroom, trying to remember her actual memory. Splashing her face with water she sighed, she couldn't remember who was actually in the light, now it was erased and replaced by the Lieutenant.

Pulling the cork in the tub she hopped out and grabbed her towel. Drying off she quickly slipped into her night gown. Lying in bed she tried as hard as she could to remember who the original character was in her memory. It was someone important to this whole operation that she needed to be in contact with someone very high up in the Nazi officer list. She mentally kicked herself for having someone else interrupt her thoughts like that. She slowly drifted off to sleep but her night was restless.

When she awoke the next morning her head pounded. The night she had with flash backs of her memories even in her dreams that were changed made her head hurt even more. Sitting up she groaned rubbing her eyes out, she looked over at her clock. It was still early, she barely slept four hours last night she estimated out. Throwing off the covers she walked over to the window looking out into the haze, the sun was barley rising. Stretching out her back a bit she grabbed the small blanket at the end of her bed and wrapped herself in before heading down to the kitchen.

Grabbing a glass from the cabinet she filled it with tap water and gulped it down. She yawned again leaning against the counter she debated on going back to bed. Her thoughts ran back to last night. She kicked herself for forgetting completely about that one important figure, she had now replaced the person she couldn't think of with another person. What made it worse was she replaced it with a person important to her side of the mission. She tried to determine if it was a sign or a warning but soon shrugged it off and headed back up the stairs to her room. Climbing back into bed she thought about it for a moment more before she was back asleep.

* * *

Let me Know How I'm donig either way I'm gonna write as much as I can


	5. Chapter 5 Stress

Chapter 5 Stress

For the next four days they started out early working on their edict and accents up till lunch. After they ate, they would go into dance exercises. Everyday seemed to get longer and harder for Alexandria but the Lieutenant wasn't going to give her a break. He had a mission to accomplish and it was going to take every fiber of his soul to get it done.

"Stop looking down." He stated quick as he moved faster to a beat in his head. She looked back up at him, as soon as she did they tripped over each others feet. Landing not too softly on the ground she looked back up at him as he walked away to sit on the couch. He put he hands in his head and sighed heavily. "This isn't going to work."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked as she stood stepping toward him.

"You have to listen to my direction, this isn't working out, and we don't have the time to missteps." He looked up at her.

"What do you want from me, all week this is how it's been, and I'm doing the best that I can."

"Well its still not good enough." He put he head back into his hands while she glared at him. "Let's try one more time." He said calmly standing and approaching her.

"Why it's not going to be good enough." She bit back at him looking away from him. He grasped her hands putting them in their proper position. She sighed as he started to move, she kept her eyes adverted from him looking at the wall.

"Look at me." He stifled a growl at her. She looked at him and tripped again. He stopped and dropped her hands from his sighing again. Lunging forward she shoved him away from her. "What the hell is your problem!" He shouted back at her.

"You! Have a little confidence in me and maybe I could do just that little bit better!"

"If you would listen to me . ." She cut him off.

"And if you had listened to me you would know I've never done this before!" she turned on her heal and left the library, he watched and listened as he heard a door slam. Walking over to the desk he flipped open the file reading down the list he made. This was only going to get harder, tomorrow he was going to get the weekly update from headquarters.

Walking down to the kitchen he plucked an apple out of the fruit bowl on the center island before sitting down at the table to get some quality thinking time in. Looking out the window at the setting sun, he sighed and shook his head. He couldn't give up according to the paperwork he was given he had two months to prepare, so maybe he should ease off of her a little.

"That girl has a lot on her shoulders." Turning to the sudden voice to his right, he met the concerned eye of Mrs. Higgins. "All this has happened so fast for her and she has lost so much, it is best if you went easier on her." He just stared at her dumbfounded for a moment as she walked out of the kitchen. Turning back to the window, the scenery was now dark as the moon arose low in the sky. Tomorrow was a new day. He threw the core in to the bin underneath the sink and rinsed off his hands.

"Did Mrs. Higgins leave already?" Spinning to the new voice he sighed.

"Do you both have to do that?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Why should you be surprised we are the only two women in this house?" He shrugged.

"When you know your alone in a room and then there I someone suddenly there, anyone would jump." She nodded and turned and went to leave the room. "Alexandria." She stopped and turned back to him. "I want to apologize about earlier, I guess the stress is getting to me." She sighed and stepped forward.

"Think how I feel, I've been working this mission for the last month and now they are adding more factors and elements into it because some General thinks that it will be better for me."

"You would be safer with me around don't you think?"

"I've always been able to handle all the situations I get into."

"Yes but now you are adding in a factor that you can prove so soon you will be very suspicious to the Germans soon, if you cant produce a name. So what the General is implementing is a very smart move on his part." She sighed he was right, it was better for her to have him around.

"We at least we can be stressed together then." He chuckled looking down at his hands that he was drying with the dish towel. She went back to her path to leave.

"I noticed something earlier." She stopped again in annoyance.

"What did you notice?" He smiled and stepped closer, grasping her hands and assuming the position, her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Look away from me, at the wall or beyond me." She did what he told her, he made slow small movements the she followed with ease. "Now look at me." She looked up at him and stumbled. She shook her head, stepped away from him and turned and left the room, leaving him with more questions than answers at that point.

* * *

FeedBack!! Lol, I'm trying to complete as many chapters as I can before I got on a two week vacation so be prepared for a couple more chapters before the end of the week!


	6. Chapter 6 Advance Dance

Chapter 6 Advance Dance

"Why do we have to do advance dance again?" Alexandria asked as she stood from the couch in the library.

"Because." He drew out rolling up his sleeves before snatching the piece of paper of the desk that he had gotten from headquarters that afternoon and handing it too her. She read over it. "It appears that just being friends might not be enough, there is more of a physical aspect that we are required to maintain."

"So we can pull this off with just the basics right, because I normal German society the public display of affection is meant for the bedroom not for galas." He nodded.

"It depends. Most of the Germans have never met me before, so to be believable more than the basic might be required." She tossed the paper back onto the desk and turned toward him.

"And advanced dance will help with his?" he nodded.

"We can just dance normal like robots would." Grasping her hands he pulled her closer than what they were used to, barely a fingers width away. "We have to look like we have been doing this for years." She nodded.

They continued the basics at the closer interval for better part of the afternoon before the Lieutenant decided to add a few other moves to it, some twirls and quick dips making her laugh. Breaking for a few moments she sat down on the couch catching her breath. He remained standing hands on his hips.

"It's only been a week and I wish this was over." He looked at her questionably. "Its not you it's just not what I am used too." She slouched on the couch a leaned her head back closing her eyes. "I mean maybe have a little fun with this, its very dry."

"Well if we had music, we could have a better effect and maybe more fun with it but, you have to remember that this isn't supposed to be fun, this is a very serious mission."

A knock came to the door breaking their conversation, they both looked at the door as it cracked open and Mrs. Higgins walked in carrying a large heavy box. The Lieutenant moved quickly over to her taking box and setting it on the desk in the center of the room.

"I figured you two could use this." Mrs. Higgins said softly before leaving the room. They both approached the box and observed it before opening it up. A phonograph was revealed, causing a chuckle to come from the Lieutenant.

"Well this is nice." He stated placing all the packaging on the ground by the desk.

"You know what else would be nice?" He turned to her.

"What?" He asked.

"Some records to play." She pointed out that important detail causing him to laugh a loud. Before he could make a comment Mrs. Higgins came back through the door with another box.

"I had all these stored away in the basement for so long, it's about time someone brought them out and dusted them off." Alexandria took the box from her and flipped the top off. Pulling a record out and removing the sleeve she placed the record on the phonograph. Flipping it on the record slowly started to turn, placing the needle on the record music slowly started playing, adjusting the sound a slow melody flowed out, and proving that the device was still in good working order. "Now you have something to dance to instead of bickering all day over the tune for the exercise." The both frowned and watched her turn a leave the room.

The Lieutenant moved over to the box and began rummaging through the box, the wide selection wasn't much to his taste but the various ballads. Plucking one that he thought would be good to start out with he replaced the record on the phonograph with his selection and waited for the music to begin playing. He smiled and turned too thank Mrs. Higgins but she had left before he had a chance. He looked questionably at Alexandria who shrugged. "She does that a lot." He nodded and went back to looking through the box of records.

They started out fresh with different ballads and rhythms, practicing for a few hours. She was getting better at looking up and not at her feet. He kept pressing the issue of looking directly at him, every time she looked up she would trip frustrating the both of them. They finished their exercises for the day and as Alexandria went to leave the library he stopped her.

"Is something bothering you?" She looked around the library before back him, shrugging and shaking her head no. "They why can't you look at me? Have I done something?" She sighed.

"No, I'm just frustrated."

"With what me?"

"Well it's complicated and weird."

"I am used to complicated and weird, maybe if you tell me what it is I can help." She sighed stepping forward from the door a bit.

"I tried to remember a event from two weeks ago but when I tried to remember a very important character it was erased and replaced with you." He looked questionably at her and inclined his head. "I don't know why I remember being very tired that day and since I spent the entire day with you it was just my conscious putting you there." He nodded he went to speak again but she cut him off. "Look I am very tired and want to get some sleep so I'll see you in the morning alright?"

"Alright, sleep well Alexandria." She smiled and left the library, heading to her room she went through her nightly routine and ended up wrapped up in bed exhausted.

The lieutenant did the same as he would do before ending up in bed, he laid awake for an hour or two before falling asleep. Going over what she had said over and over again in his head, why would her memories place him in them? He sighed rolling over he looked out the window focusing on the trees out side that moved lightly in the wind.

* * *

Please Please let me know what you think! Thanks for everyone who is reading!


	7. Chapter 7 Markus and Rosemarie Eberhardt

Chapter 7 Markus and Rosemarie Eberhardt

"Rosemarie?" She looked up from the papers she was shuffling through as if she responded like it was her name being said. "So they have a German name for you but not for me?" He chuckled a moment going through more paperwork that had been scattered over the desk the last week or so.

"What you thought that I was introducing myself as Alexandria to the Germans?" he looked over too her and nodded. "Not a very German name don't you think?" He thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement. "Alexandria is the codename for you to use for me, and the name of this mission." Looking back down at the paperwork on the desk he saw the folder that all the paperwork had come in. It had been neatly labeled codename: Alexandria. He had obviously missed that small fact in the brief.

They had sat in the library going over the facts of the mission all morning. They were waiting for a messenger to bring them the next piece of information that they needed so they could move along with there already slow progress. After Alexandria told the Lieutenant what had been bothering her it was a bit easier to look at him but there was still something on her mind about him, he thought that was making her loose her focus. He would have to figure it out sooner or later, hopefully for their sake soon. Looking up over the library he focused on her for a moment. She had pulled her long hair off to the side and tied it letting it flow over her shoulder it stood out along her white shirt and grey skirt as it glimmered in the afternoon sun. His gaze rested on the papers in her hands, he stared off into space, paying no attention as she asked him a question. She stared back at him curious.

"Lieutenant?" His gaze didn't flicker in any other direction. "Archie?!" He blinked and regained his bearings.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She chuckled a bit.

"You were staring at me?" He shook his head no and smiled. "Yes you were." She laughed standing walking over to the desk.

"No Alexandria I was focused on the paperwork in your hands, I lost my train of thought for a moment. From your perspective it might have looked like I was staring but I really wasn't." She tossed the papers she held on the desk.

"Sure, if that's what you want me to believe." She leaned over the desk sliding the papers around in search for something. When she didn't find what she was looking for she sighed and returned to her seat on the couch. "When is this messenger going to get here?"

The lieutenant looked over at the clock and agreed, it was almost past one and the messenger should have been there already. Standing from the desk he walked over to the window and looked out, the streets were of their daily traffic. Looking for anyone that looked just a little bit out of the norm, Alexandria stood as well crossing her arms across her chest watching him.

"Maybe he got lost?" Turning back he shrugged and nodded in agreement with the opinion.

"Maybe, or worse?" dropping her arms she walked over and stood beside him.

"You honestly think that someone could know?" he shrugged again.

"Depends on how smart someone is." She looked up at him curious. "I thought about it a few nights ago, the only person that has gone in or out of this house since I got here has been Mrs. Higgins." She gazed down at the street below. "Then the occasional random mail runner every week?"

"We are on the very boarder of a German city, closer to a French region. I believe if we were in a more densely populated area more common of German officers it would be noticed."

"And what about these Germans that know you?" She looked up at him just as he gazed down at her. "You haven't been out in two weeks, since you last spoke to one."

"Yes but like I said I don't even remember the person now, thanks to you." He smirked.

"Well that's just my charm." She gave a small snicker, looking back down at the street.

"Oh look!" She said in excitement. "There he is." She pointed down to the boy who looked up at the house unsure of himself before knocking on the door. "See I told you he got lost." She smiled up at him before heading out the library.

Mrs. Higgins was the first to get to the door, staying at the top of the stairs she listened to her exchange words with boy and thank him before closing the door. She descended a few more steps before looking down at Mrs. Higgins who held to thick manila envelopes. The Lieutenant had followed her down the steps looking over her shoulder he sighed.

"Come." He whispered his hand grazing her lower back before descending the rest of the steps towards Mrs. Higgins. The touch caught her off guard as she watched him take the envelopes from the house maid, who handed them over quickly and left to continue what she was doing for the day. Looking back up at her he sighed before heading back up the stairs. They returned to the library, he handed one of the envelopes over to her sitting down on the couch they began rummaging through the mounds of papers. The Intel personnel always mixed in a lot of useless paperwork into the envelopes just in case they were intercepted, and typical German would read through the first few papers and think nothing of it. After sorting through everything separating the important information from the crap mixed in they began reading over the new information.

"Markus Eberhardt?" He looked over at the piece of paper she held in her hand. "Markus and Rosemarie Eberhardt." Scooting closer he began reading over the same info she was. "Let see you're a Captain just returned from Africa." She looked over at him as he took the paper from her. "So hopefully some of these officers haven't been to Africa in the last few years." He shook his head.

"They send their disappointments to Africa, from what I have heard. Or their troublemakers." She nodded as they went through some more paperwork. It was quiet between them as the read, a loud sigh broke the silence causing Alexandria to look over at him curious.

"They are moving some aspects of this mission forward."

"What do you mean?" He handed the paper over.

"They want me to start to establish myself, they want us to start going out." She sighed as well.

"You think we can pull off dinners for now?" he nodded.

"We have to much more to do to begin doing anything major at the moment."

"When do they want us to start this new aspect of the mission?"

"Tonight."

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I know someone one is liking it out there! :D Thanks to everyone who is requesting alerts and favoring my story!


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner

Chapter 8 Dinner

"Tonight?" She said shocked standing. "I don't think so I .." He stood as she stammered on. "I mean we've been dancing and talking German. Nothing about being husband and wife or even talking on how we would pull it off." She was panicked a bit. Placing his hands on her shoulders he looked her in the eyes.

"What so different now about all this, were you this way when you went out before?" She shook her head no. "Then why are you acting like this now?"

"I told the General when he first told me, I would be working with you, that I work better alone. I can control my words and actions. I can't control yours or plan what could happen in any situation when there is another person there."

"We have the afternoon to go over things, so don't panic just yet. Besides we are just going out to make us look active in society."

"But you're not supposed to be here for another week."

"We can say that I was wounded."

"I feel like it will not work." She looked away from him. Grasping her chin lightly he brought her too look at him.

"We will make this work, I promise." She shook her head. "I know you don't believe it but please have a little hope." She sighed and nodded her head in agreement.

"But what are you going to wear, I'm sure you don't have a Nazi uniform with you?"

"Hmm, that does pose a small problem." Looking around the room for a moment he thought. "I got it, since I was wounded my things are still being shipped in and that includes my uniforms, should give us some time to get some for me. Well I will see what I have got."

From that point until almost seven they went over every possible idea, situation, key words, code words, body language, everything that they thought they were going to need to be successful tonight. It was only them going and picking out the spot but even if they picked a spot they couldn't just walk in see Nazi's and turn and leave they had to be smart about every choice and word that they decided to make and say. When the clock chimed six thirty, they both parted ways. They were going to a simple restaurant they had decided that for the reason of not having to go over the top with their wardrobe.

The Lieutenant was ready to go sooner than she was typical though that the male be done first. He chose the only pair of black slacks he could find and a white dress shirt. Button up the shirt half way add a belt and add the only pair of dress shoes he had with him and he still looked dashing, or so he told himself in the mirror as he slicked his hair back. He waited at the bottom of the stairs going over everything again and again in his head. He looked up when he heard her bedroom door close, watching as she descended. She wore a long black skirt and white blouse, her hair was tossed up into a loose up-do.

"Is this how you dressed all the other times you went out?" she shrugged and nodded as she finished her final step.

"I haven't gone to anything to formal yet, just casual I always feel underdressed because of everyone being in uniform all the time." He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well you ready?" She looked around the house for a moment, thinking and then nodded. They were only going down the street a few blocks. They walked at a slow pace down the walkway, her arm entwined in his. From the moment the left the house every word they spoke was in German. They held a casual conversation as they made their way to the small restaurant. Alexandria hoped with every fiber in her being that tonight that there would be no Germans there, that she and the Lieutenant could just have a meal and nothing would be said of it, aside from the French waiters that already knew her.

Reaching the restaurant, the Lieutenant opened the door slowly allowing her to walk in first, she wasn't in the room for a second before her name had been called out.

"Rosemarie!" She smiled at the site of some of the German officers who sat along bar. She had chatted with them a few times before and played some fun games but nothing more. "Come sit with us!"

"Oh, not tonight boys, I have a date with me." She smiled as they all got silent. The Lieutenant had walked in behind her and eyed all the officers staring back at him.

"Who is that, love?" One of them asked after a brief silence.

"My husband of course! What did you think I had gone to dating random men." She laughed out loud.

"Your Nazi husband right?" She looked between them all stunned for a moment, either they didn't remember or she had never told them. Having a quick flash back she remembered that she did not tell this bunch about having a husband.

"I must not have told you my dears, yes this is my husband. Captain Markus Eberhardt." The silence between Alexandria and the Germans was getting to be to much for the Lieutenant, he figured his cover was blow by that point.

"Where is his uniform?" The Lieutenant gave a look of anger as none of the Officers that sat at the table were above a Lieutenant themselves.

"Why does it matter?" He asked stepping forward. A French waiter had stepped up to Alexandria but was waiting for the conversation to end before he escorted them to their table.

"Most Captains never go anywhere without their uniform on sir." He nodded.

"Well be that as it may, some Captains do that and other Captains get their uniform cleaned from time to time." Alexandria smirked in her head, good thing he thought of that off the top of his head, since he didn't bother to walk into the restaurant limping or looking like he was wounded.

"All of them?" The lieutenant couldn't believe these Germans to have such nerve to question a superior in such a way, he had never seen it before in his life or in his interaction with Germans in the past.

"For your information gentlemen, I have just returned from Africa, all my uniforms were damaged in the transfer here back home." He paused for a moment before stepping forward towards them causing Alexandria's heart to race. She didn't know what he was planning, or if these Germans thought that he could be a fake. "And another thing, I should have to explain myself to you Lieutenants, who seem to have forgotten their place." He raised his voice at the end of the sentence, causing the group to flinch back a little bit.

"Our apologies Captain." They all mumbled together, the Lieutenant turned and made his way over to the table where Alexandria had taken a seat.

Alexandria smiled when he sat down and they continued to order their drinks and meals. The group of officers at the bar went about their drinks and started a game making it easy for Alexandria and the Lieutenant to keep to themselves. They continued the conversation they were having on their walk there. The Lieutenant placed his hands on the table, as their drinks were set down in front of them. She took a sip of hers and a idea sprung to mind just in case the Germans at the bar were paying any attention to her or not, they hadn't show any type of affection towards each other like a normal couple would do. Reaching out she took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. His eyes did the laughing as he looked at her over his glass, he had thought the same thing. The night was going well aside from the begging of it. They had their dinner and paid their bill quicker and with no interruptions than what they thought was going to happen.

As they left the group of officers said good bye to Rosemarie but the Captain didn't anything more than a backwards glance. She continued to hold his hand on the way back to the house, smiling as they did.

"What so funny?" He asked looking down at her.

"Nothing I'm just happy nothing happened." Looking up at him she smiled. "Well aside from them being suspicious to you but that was expected."

"I should have worn a uniform, they are right its not typical for a German officer not to wear his uniform everywhere." He stated as they reached the front door to the house. Pulling the keys out of her pocket she sighed.

"Will it be that big of a issue, so you went out to dinner with your wife in something simple, who cares. Well aside from those Germans of course." Walking into the house and locking the door behind them, it was like a switch of a light and they were speaking English again.

"It will be something for me to worry about I guess." He said as he walked into the kitchen with her.

"Don't worry about it, they just are not used to the fact that you exist and there are other reasons." Leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms he watched her pour herself a glass of water.

"A what are the other reasons?" taking a sip of the water she set the glass on the counter.

"Those officers fancy me, we all got a little tipsy and played some drinking games a few weeks back. It was all in good fun but they all wanted to come home with me. I had to refuse of course." He nodded keeping eye contact with her. She took another sip of her water eyeing him. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just don't see what they see in you." She set the glass down again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she walked over to him as he held his ground.

"Your just so ugh how is it plain." He smiled at her showing that he was joking causing her to smack his arm and laugh with him.

"Like your any better Lieutenant." She went to move past him to go up the stairs when he caught her arm. Looking up at him curious, he pulled her close to him.

"Please stop calling me that." She searched his eyes as he smiled and went the route she had begun before she was stopped by him. She watched him go up the steps and she sighed. Turning back to her water she gulped it down and set it in the sink. Staring out the window in front of her out into the darkness she let her mind wander. Not caring as her thoughts wandered off to him. Standing in the same spot for longer than she had thought her mind wandering was interrupted by footsteps. "Alexandria?" She didn't turn as she acknowledged him. "Why are you still down here?" She felt his breath on the back of her neck as he came up behind her.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" She looked out the window, she knew in her heart she was thinking about him but should she tell him that. Turning around to face him she looked up to meet his tired gaze. She looked around the kitchen trying to advert from the subject, causing him to place his hands on either side of the counter trapping her. "What about?" He gave his trademark smirk, the smirk she had been thinking about only moments before. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she shut her mouth again. He leaned in closer causing her to back up into the counter limiting her own personal space. "What were you thinking about?" He whispered only mere inches from her face. Her heart raced as she tried to think. She knew that he knew the answer already he was just tormenting her. Looking up as she began to speak she jumped as a loud knock echoed through the house.

* * *

Oh please let me know what is going through your heads! is it good is it bad, Me I like it, but it also matters that someone else likes it! THANKS!


	9. Chapter 9 Inspection

Chapter 9 Inspection

The Lieutenant looked up at the clock in the kitchen, it was almost ten. Moving out into the hallway looking down at the front door the knock came again, louder and with more force.

"Who is it!" He called out in German, he could hear a group of voices outside the door and that alerted him quick.

"Major Hellstrom! Open up!" Alexandria was quick behind him and whispered who he was. He was head of the Gestapo and the man who had been voided from her memory.

"Go up stairs to the library, hide everything." He whispered back and she quickly ran up the steps as quietly as she could. Opening the door slowing the Lieutenant met eye with the Major who gave a small smile as a greeting.

"Is there something wrong Major?" He looked at the group around the Major, and sighed the Lieutenants from dinner obviously didn't believe his story.

"Well these Lieutenants of mine are quite suspicious of you sir, and have given me the suspicion as well."

"And what suspicion is that sir?" the Major looked back at the Lieutenants and dismissed them.

"May I come in Captain?" He watched the group leave down the narrow path before opening the door allowing the Major in. "See I knew you would be here soon it was just a waiting game?" He looked at the Major Curious. "Your wife talks so highly about you and when the Lieutenants came to me with their suspicions I decided to humor them and meet you."

"My wife? You know my wife?" The Major nodded removing his cover.

"Yes, she's been around gathering support for you and other German officer as well as supporting wives of other officers. She has been a big influence on everything that we hope to accomplish." He nodded and shook his head.

"Forgive me for being rude Major would you like a drink?" The Major nodded as the Lieutenant motioned for him to follow. "Any friend of my wife or has been looking out for my wife? Is always a friend of mine." Opening up the liquor cabinet that he was surprised he remembered that there even was one in the house.

"Yes, I was standing on a street corner when she came into my view very late one night, she had been attacked moments before." The Lieutenant turned sharply around.

"Attacked?" He was shocked, she hadn't told him about it.

"Yes apparently some German Lieutenants got a little drunk and out of hand, tried to force her to come home with them, I'm surprised she hasn't told you." The Major sat down at table removing his gloves and tossing them inside his cover.

"No must have slipped her mind, with all the excitement." He handed the Major a glass. "Forgive the lack of choice I have, I need to restock." The Major to a sip and smiled.

"Vodka, good choice for a chilly night, warms me up quick." The Lieutenant sat across from him and smiled. "So where is your wife Captain?" Taking a sip of his drink he shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I had left her in the bedroom when you knocked, maybe in the library, she goes back and forth so often, even I can't keep track." They both laughed together.

"Well Captain, since my Lieutenants are posing suspicion, I must have a quick look around."

"I assure you Major that . ." The Major stopped him.

"If my Lieutenants think there is something wrong then I must see why. It is strange for a German Captain to go out not in uniform." The Lieutenant sighed.

"Well If this is what it about by all means sir, look around." The Lieutenant followed the Major around the house, every room was glanced in. "Maybe a reminder to your Lieutenants, a bit of respect towards a superior. They were a bit rude to me at dinner." The Major nodded

"I will make note of the Captain, thank you."As he followed the Major he was hoping that Alexandria put everything suspicious away as they walked into the library.

"Major it is so good to see you again!" Alexandria put the book down that she was reading before greeting Major.

"You as well Rosemarie and it is good to finally meet your famed husband." She smiled as he motioned over his shoulder to the Lieutenant.

"I'm sure the both of you will get along fine but what brings you here tonight Major?" She asked playing off innocence very well in the Lieutenants eyes.

"My Lieutenants thought him suspicious." She narrowed her eyes and pretended to think back.

"The ones from dinner?" She asked the Lieutenant made husband who nodded. "This is all my fault."

"Your fault, dear Rosemarie?" The Major questioned.

"I sent all his uniforms to get repaired last week, they were an awful mess." She smiled and the Major walked past her speaking.

"I understand but having four Lieutenants be suspicious his enough for me to be, but not to worry my Dear just a look around and I'll be off." The Lieutenant moved up behind his fictional wife and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. They had make it believable to this guy who knew more about them by what she had told them than anyone else. They both watched him moved around the desk and look at the various titles that line the shelves. "You have a nice selection." He pointed out before returning to stand before them. The lieutenant moved away from Alexandria out of respect for the Major. "I see nothing suspicious here, my Lieutenants being the untrustworthy type to anyone unfamiliar."

"Good."

"Well, I'll be off I'm sure your tired and I will be sure to remind the Lieutenants about their respect towards rank." He turned and began to see himself out.

"Thank you sir." They followed the Major down the stairs and to the door.

"And if there is anything you need your wife knows where to find me, I never far."

"Thank you." The Major nodded to both of them and left the house.

When the door clicked shut, Alexandria let out a sigh in relief. The Lieutenant locked the door and turned to her watching her for moment as she leaned against the wall staring at her reflection in the mirror across from her. "That was close." He chuckled in english. She didn't look at him as she nodded. "You alright?" she nodded again.

"I totally forgot about him." She whispered. He approached her slowly questions wanting to be asked but he kept his mouth shut. "He said he was going to be keeping a close eye on the house, till you got here." She looked up at him, she had a look of fright written on her face. "And tonight was the only activity he has seen in two weeks, that's bound to be more suspicious that a stupid uniform."

"Don't worry about it now, he is gone for the night." She nodded and pushed off the wall moving towards the stairs. "Where did you put all the paperwork?" he asked, she didn't stop moving and motioned for him to follow her. She had hid everything in various books and in desk drawers. After showing him everything she announced that she was going to bed and left without a glance back.

He sighed she was worrying about something trivial in his mind but of course if him worrying about the uniform coming back to haunt them and it did why wouldn't what she is worried about not come back to haunt them as well. Sitting behind the desk he went through the papers reviewing them over and over before tossing them back on to the desk. He knew everything by heart he knew he was just bored or was he just bothered. Looking out the window he thought back to what the Major told him about her being attacked, why didn't she tell him. He sighed and threw his head into his hands leaning on the desk. Tomorrow was a new day and he would ask them, he told himself. She was shocked by the sudden appearance of the Major and he hopped it was only for the night.


	10. Chapter 10 Just In Case

Chapter 10 "You."

"Go to your headquarters? Why?" She looked up over her book at him stunned.

"The recent developments have made this situation difficult at the moment, there is no way of sending a message out without it getting intercepted or in for that matter." She stood up placing the book on the table in front of her.

"Last night was unexpected but I don't think . ."

"You don't think? He scared you half to death last night." She shrugged it off.

"I was surprised is all." He stood from the desk he was sitting behind and walked up to her.

"Surprised so that's what that was, whatever you know you need to tell me know, because obviously I don't know anything you have done or people you have met or the things that have happened." He inclined his head. "Why didn't you tell me you were attacked last month?" she sighed.

"It slipped my mind, that was the memory that I was trying to recall the first week you were here. That Major showing up just jogged my memory and I remembered the second he announced himself." She turned and walked a few steps away from him before turning back. "I was fine after that happened. The Major was quick to stop it but, with my luck he has a constant eye of this house."

"Knowing that would have been helpful, I would have shown myself more active than just staying in the house letting them suspect."

"Your also early, you as in Markus wasn't supposed to be here till next week and here you are." He sighed and rubbed his forehead he was getting a headache.

"People can arrive early but yes I know it is suspicious."

"I say we stay here and play out being active going out socializing." He shook his head.

"No this is the only way we can accomplish this mission, we have to let the General know what has happened here face to face." She crossed her arms and turned toward the window.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Now." She gasped and watched as he walked out of the room, she was quick to chase after him.

"Now! Why now! That's good, be suspicious one and then up and leave the next, it's not a good idea." He stopped and turned around quick smiling.

"What I cant take my wife on vacation?" she groaned and continued to follow him into his room.

"We can't buy tickets as Germans to England, THAT is suspicious." He stopped after opening his closet and thought for a moment.

"We'll go to France." He whispered looking around in his closet.

"France?" Pulling and few items out he threw them on the bed before moving to the drawers.

"Yes, we'll say we are going to pairs, hop a train and stay a night there. Then play the French role and get on a boat to England." She threw her hands up into the air in defeat.

"I'm saying let's wait a few days before planning this trip." She grabbed the cloths off the bed and put them back in the closet. "Please just a few days to see if this is really a problem." He watched as she put the rest of his cloths back, she was right he was jumping to conclusions but of course so was she. She turned to him after she closed up his closet and gave a weak smile before leaving. Sitting down on his bed he stared out the window, he didn't like the fact that there was this Major watching the house, it made any move they made liable for suspicion.

Later that evening after dinner the Lieutenant made himself busy going through all the paperwork and reorganizing it over and over. He was bored and had to find something to do, he had barely spoken to Alexandria at dinner and now he was all alone in the library. Sitting back in the chair he sighed what was there really to do in this house aside from read. He rolled his eyes at himself and shivered, it was getting close to winter and it chilled the room. Standing he made his way to the fireplace opposite the widow that looked out to the street. He smiled seeing a healthy pile of wood stacked next to the mantle. Setting up the kindling and a smaller piece of wood to get the fire going he smiled at his work. Searching for a match or lighter soon became the dilemma of his night. Looking around the library and having no luck he soon headed down stairs where the sound of clanging dishes being washed could be heard.

"Alexandria?" She jumped at the sound of his voice dropping the plates in her hand causing a loud crash to ring out through the house. She turned to him shocked and angry at the same time. He bit back a laugh for the sake of the woman and bent down to help her pick up the broken glass. "I'm so sorry." She could hear the laughter in his voice as he pulled over the trash bin and began tossing the bigger pieces in.

"This isn't funny." He nodded still holding back his laughter. "Make a little noise next time or come pounding down the stairs or." She stopped short and gasped loud causing him to look up, she gripped her hand and hissed in pain.

"You alright?" He moved over to her grasping her hand lightly, a piece of glass had cut the center of the palm and the blood flowed freely out of the wound. He helped her over to the table and soon forgot about his last mission to find a lighter or match. Now he had to find bandages. Searching in all the cabinets he disappeared quick and found what he was looking for in the bathroom before returning. Sitting across from her he grasped her hand and began to clean the wound. "I am sorry." He whispered noticing her ignoring him. She just huffed and continued to look out the window. He dabbed the wound with alcohol before wrapping it in a bandage. When he was done she went back to picking up the broken plates. "Let me do that." He reached for her and attempted to stand her up only causing her to bump her head under the counter on the way up. She groaned and pushed him away from her holding the spot she had hit she sat down on top of the counter glaring at him.

He kicked himself mentally for all this as he went to the icebox and made a quick ice pack out of the kitchen towel. He placed it where her hand was and held it there for her. "Sorry about this." He whispered, she sighed and squeezed his arm.

"It's ok." He reached up and brushed the hair out of her face as she looked up at him. Dropping the makeshift ice pack to the counter he leaned forward grasping the back of her neck lightly, stopping inches from her face. "Where is this coming from?" She whispered. He smiled,

"You never answered my question last night." She took a deep breath and shook her head smiling at him. "What?"

"I'll never tell you, even if you torment me."

"You will." He moved closer.

"And what makes you think that?" she shivered as she felt his breath on her lips. She tried to block out the fantasy she was having of him before he made her drop the plate. She shocked herself at that moment, she had a thing for this guy and it took her this long to realize it. He just smirked and moved away, going back to the mess at his feet. "It's a game to you isn't it?"

"What is?" she hopped of the counter and down to his level.

"Tormenting me like that." He laughed a little and shook his head.

"No and yes, either way you need to get used to me be close to you like that just in case." He stood up dumping more glass in to the trash can.

"In case what?" He shrugged and she rolled her eyes before walking out of the kitchen. He stood there for a moment looking down at the piece of glass in his hand he fought with himself in his head for a moment. Before running up the stairs catching her before she closed the door to her room. She backed away from him as he came through the door. "Lieutenant?" He reached forward he pulled her against him. He closed in and brushed his lips against hers causing a gasp to escape her lips, before capturing her lips in a strong but smooth kiss. Breaking slowly from her he let a long breath he had been holding.

"In case I need to do that." She looked up at him shivering slightly against him. "So I think I've earned the right to know what you were thinking about?" She laughed for a moment.

"You."


	11. Chapter 11 Come to London With me?

Chapter 11 Come to London with me?

Alexandria sat back in her bath tub and watched the steam rise from the warm water. She kept running the event that just happened through her head over and over. She shouldn't have let him do that, even if at one point in the entire operation they might have had to but not just then and for that reason. She sighed and leaned back in the water, lifting her damaged hand she observed it. As she stared at her hand her mind began to wander off. Her thoughts went back to the night that she had met the Major, seeing him off under the street light. Chuckling to herself when the Lieutenant wasn't blocking her memory of that moment. She sank deeper into the water as her memory went back to her attackers, everything played out exactly as it happened in her memory. As she was raised to her feet by what was the Major was replaced by the Lieutenant. She jerked awake, the water was cold around her, gasping she sat up and rested her head in her hands.

Stepping out she drained the tub and approached the mirror. Wrapping a towel around her she observed her appearance in the mirror, turning so she could see her back. She sighed the bruises were still visible on her skin, she ran her hand over the back of her shoulder. Shaking all the memories that flashed through her head at that moment away she dressed into long black night gown and threw on a match robe over it. Brushing out her hair she turned out of her room and made her way to the library. Cracking the door just slightly she peeked in she saw the lieutenant wander around the library, he was looking for something. Walking in he looked up and shrugged.

"Do you have a lighter or a box of matches or something?" She rapped the robe around her, chilled by the room.

"I think so, downstairs in the top kitchen drawer." He shook his head, he never did check in the kitchen for matches or a lighter. He quickly ran down the stairs to get what he was looking for. Alexandria took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace looking at what had been keeping him occupied. He returned with a box of matches and kneeled down in front of the fire. "Here." Alexandria took the old newspaper from the table next to the couch and rolled it up before kneeling down in front of the fireplace as well. He lit the match and lit the ends of the paper on fire before throwing the matching in the fireplace. Alexandria turned the paper in the hand and watched it burn a little more before sticking it under the kindling the Lieutenant had set up before hand. She sat back down on the couch and watched the fire build and die down before the Lieutenant put the bigger logs on the fire.

He sat back with her on the couch and watched the fire. She moved forward on the couch, causing her robe to slip down off her shoulders, reaching out to the fire to warm her hands. He looked over at her and watched her. The light flickered and reflected back off the walls at them, illuminating her back to him. Catching a quick glance at her bruise he sighed shaking his head. Moving the edge of the couch he looked over at her.

"Maybe you should reconsider going to London with me." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. "We both need to get away, especially you." She looked directly at him after that and he gave a small smile.

"You don't think it will be suspicious?" He shook his head and looked back into the fire.

"No, I don't. If the Major is paying that much attention to this house then we will make up and excuse like I had said before." She sat back on the couch and shook her head again. "It would give you time to relax and recall some important information that may have slipped you mind?"

"I'm fine!" She tried not to shout back at him.

"How do you think you are? Your having trouble remembering or when you do you can't remember one specific piece of it that you need to know." She stood and turned to face him.

"I'm fine! Even if there was something wrong why would I tell you? You don't even know me." he stood slowly not want to start a conflict.

"I'm just trying to help, have a little concern, maybe care just a little bit?"

"You feel sorry for me don't you?" he shook his head.

"I don't think that you should have been dragged into this, you should be away from all this." She turned and began to walk away as she did he followed gripping her wrist and pulling her back toward him. Pushing on him trying to get him away he stopped her. "So what if I care a little bit huh?" She shook her head and tried to move away but his grip was too strong for her to break. "Come with me to London, maybe we can learn a little about each other without fearing some Major is listening." She shook her head again. "Why?"

"My parents live in London." She whispered and he laughed a little bit.

"That's good then." She shook her head again.

"They disowned me."

"Why?" his grip on her loosened and held her around her waist.

"Because of this mission, and what everything I was doing meant." He nodded.

"You playing German wasn't what they wanted their little girl to do?" She looked back at the fire.

"I'll go with you but . ." he stopped her.

"I understand stay out of sight and out of mind of anyone there." She nodded.

"I'm not worried about the Major seeing us leave and going to Pairs as we say we are, Germany has its spies and being seen in London is not good for this mission."

"You think the Major would have someone follow us?" She looked up at him.

"I don't think, I know."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I wanted to I spilled water on my laptop and it was put out of commission for a few days, it's still on the fritz so I had to order a new one. More frequent updates are coming as soon as I get my new laptop.

So what do you guys think of the story so far! Feedback is Appreciated, if there is any confusion please let me know so I can clear things up for you!


End file.
